1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for analyzing thoughts or opinions regarding a person or object based upon a text.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a written text corresponds to a collection of words forming a sentence and a collection of sentences forming a completed block of written text. Herein, a word corresponds to a basic unit of a sentence configuring the written text, and the act of composing a written text includes a problem of determining a relationship between one word and another word and a problem of selecting an appropriate word best-fitting a context of the written text, when composing the written text. A process of resolving the two problems may generally occur during the process of writing a text, and, among the two problems, when concentrating on the analysis of the second problem, i.e., the problem of selecting an appropriate word, one may be capable of deducing the writers emotions based upon such analysis. Each of the words may be variably used within a sentence, and, in some cases, the same word may contain different meanings. However, it is apparent that a particular word contains a specific tendency. Accordingly, the writer may consistently focus on the usage of a word including a specific tendency, and, when performing a literary, cognitive literary, and psycho-analytic approach of the written text, a standard for categorizing words through an analysis of words based upon general human tendencies may be determined. Thereafter, by categorizing words based upon such categorization standard, the emotions of the writer may be analyzed and categorized.
The related art technologies for analyzing emotions based upon a text are mostly focused on analyzing thoughts or opinions on a particular person or object over social network services (SNS) (e.g., Twitter, Facebook, and so on). However, such methods are limited in that the emotion analysis can be carried out only when a direct opinion has been conveyed with respect to the corresponding person or object. For example, it may be deduced from the sentence ‘I like you’ that the writer has positive feelings towards his (or her) counterpart. However, positive emotions (or feelings) towards the writer's counterpart cannot be deduced from the sentence ‘I am hungry’. When two individuals are carrying out a messenger conversation (or dialogue), unless the two individuals are in an intimate relationship, it is very unlikely for one person to directly convey affectionate expressions to his (or her) counterpart. Even if two individuals are in an intimate relationship, the two individuals may not express their affection to one another on a daily basis. In this case, it may be difficult for determining the feelings between one another by using the related art method.